Thinking Outside The Bouquet
by LightningStrike83
Summary: The one year anniversary between Yuu and Mika is fast approaching, and Mika still hasn't got Yuu a present yet. Shinoa tries to interfere and "help" Mika out. Will they be able to figure out the perfect gift for Yuu? Oneshot. YuuMika.


**Author's Note:** This is a little oneshot fic that I wrote for my friend Yumi-chan-Hamano, based off a little something I did for her IRL~ Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **Thinking Outside The Bouquet**

"Come on Mika, you can tell me what you have planned." The petite woman nudged at the blond's side, trying to coerce him into divulging the information. He looked away, with blush spreading across his face. She misinterpreted this action, thinking he was embarrassed to share his idea. "Mika, it's your and Yuu's first anniversary since being a couple! I'm just dyyying to know what you got for him! I promise I won't tease him about it… too much."

Little did she know it was the complete opposite of her thoughts. Seeing no way out of the conversation, he mumbled his answer under his breath. "I… any… Yuu…"

"What was that?" She brought her ear closer to his mouth. Frustration quickly bloomed inside of him and without thinking, he blurted out the answer. "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR HIM, ALRIGHT!"

He turned over to his side and realized that the sight was exactly what he feared. She appeared to be confused. However, a small smile began to curl across her lips. He began to brace himself for what was about to come next.

"Mika, how could you! This is your beloved Yuu we're talking about here! However, luckily, you have me at your side. I've known Yuu for… oh… ever since we were babies. I know exactly what he likes and dislikes, and all his kinks too." She nudged at his side once more, causing him to let out a sound of disgust. He rose up from his seat and announced his leave, but he was stopped when he felt a tug at his sleeve, coming from the same woman. "No, Mika, stay! I want to help!"

He sighed and sat back down in his seat, thinking that he had no other choice. He was betting that if he did leave, she would just chase after him. If he was to be pestered, he felt it best to do it in comfort of the leather chair that she provided for him.

"You know Shinoa, when you invited me over, I didn't think this is what you had in mind."

"What did you think it was for?" She tilted her head with genuine confusion which surprised Mika. He held his head. "What normal college students do. Study."

She began laughing, holding her sides in the process, causing Mika to feel embarrassed that he didn't see this coming before. She eventually calmed down and turned back to him, wiping tears away from her eyes. "You know me better than that Mika."

He grumbled in response. She drew closer to him, staring at his facial features and remaining still in the process. After a few rather awkward moments, he moved away from her and glared at her. "What are you doing that for?!"

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around how the boyfriend of Yuu can't seem to figure out what to get him. I mean, it baffles me! You've had a whole year being together with him officially. Don't have me count the years where the two of you were doing the "will they/won't they" crap. Which, by the way, I won the pool on so I thank the two of you for that."

"You won't understand." he said as he looked away. With his peripheral vision, he noticed that she was drawing even closer. "Try me."

He sighed. "It's like this, Yuu's a hard nut to figure out. He's just so vague about everything. Last time I asked him what he liked, he said me which wasn't any help. Then when I asked for specifics, he just said that he likes a lot of things. Some help he is."

"Wait, back up a second. You said that he said that he liked you right?" He nodded in response, soon realizing it was a mistake. He slapped his forehead with his palm as yet another smile developed on Shinoa's face. "You know what that means you have to do Mika."

"NO!"

"You have to make your present yourself!" She spun away on her chair, as if she was celebrating a victory. "Just picture this Mika, yourself in a giant cake that says 'Happy Anniversary' and then when he receives it, you jump out fully nude and sing, 'Happy Birthday Mr. President, Happy Birthday, to youuu~'"

Shinoa wrapped her arms around her body and began swaying herself seductively to try and demonstrate how she pictured the idea. As she did, he rubbed his temples, trying to hold back every urge that he had just to storm out and never see the woman again.

At that moment, the door to the room opened up, where a blonde pig-tailed woman entered and regarded the sight. She remained motionless as she watched on, debating whether or not to get involved or to leave before anyone noticed her. She was too late in making a decision however, as Shinoa took notice after her little dance and greeted her. "Mitsuba! You agree with me, right?"

She knew that those words were never good. She was tempted to just sneak away and close the door behind her, but she knew that if she did, the violet haired girl would just come chasing after her and drag her back. She sighed and decided to join the discussion. "Knowing you Shinoa, I'm going to say no."

"You're so mean!" she replied, puffing out her cheeks.

Mitsuba took a seat on the bed Mika and Shinoa, stretching out her body and laying still, not making eye contact with them. "What am I getting myself into? Come on, spill."

"Yuu's anniversary." Mika answered, causing the one who asked to whistle. "Wow, that is a tough one considering it's Yuu."

Mika glared at Shinoa, who shrugged her shoulders in response. The two turned back to Mitsuba and listened. "Alright, word of advice dude, don't go with anything Shinoa suggested."

"I didn't suggest anything yet!"

"Yet." Mitsuba commented, raising her finger in the air. "But you had ideas brewing in your mind, did you not?"

Shinoa began whistling nonchalantly while shuffling her body and legs. "I mean, don't you think Mika would make a cute French maid?"

"That I will agree with." she said, angling her raised finger at Mika, causing him to blush with embarrassment and frustration. "But not for an anniversary Shinoa. Maybe Valentine's Day or a Birthday, but anniversary? No, it's gotta be something sweet, something coming from the heart."

"I agree with that." Mika replied. Shinoa began puffing out her cheeks once more, not liking the feeling that she was being outnumbered. "But what about-"

"NO!" the two blondes said in unison.

"What about a bouquet of flowers?" Mitsuba asked, but Mika shook his head. "They'd just be a waste of money. He'd let them wilt and die. Almost happened with our hamster. If I hadn't been there to feed him… I don't like to think of what could've been."

"What about something to do with his art?" Both Mika and Mitsuba looked over at Shinoa, surprised that she suggested such a tame, and to Mika, good idea. She looked back at the both of them. "What? I can have a few clean ideas sometimes, can't I?"

Mika held his chin while he thought. "The problem with that is, there's so much I'd have to consider. There are a lot of different tools an artist uses and a lot of variations too. I'm not sure what he'd have or doesn't have, what he could use or can't use."

"Wing it." Mitsuba commented. At first Mika was going to snap at her, but thanks to her words, an idea popped into his head, an idea that was beyond perfect to him and suiting for Yuu. "That's it!"

* * *

It was the night of their one year anniversary. Mika and Yuu agreed to meet each other in the park where the two became official and started dating. They decided it would be the perfect way to spend it, exchanging gifts underneath the moonlight and the stars.

As Mika sat waiting for his partner, he thought about the day that changed his life for the better. He remembered that his friend was so flustered, trying to get the right words out but was unable to. Before he could finish asking the whole question, the answer was already given to him. Mika laughed as he remembered that how he didn't want Yuu to suffer more than he was, despite how cute he thought it was.

"Mika!" a voice called out from across the way. Mika recognized it immediately. He grabbed his present for Yuu and hid it behind his back as he stood up, waving back at him. "Yuu-chan!"

"Happy… Anniversary… Mika…" he said in between breaths, racing over to join his boyfriend. The blond patted him on the back with his free hand. "Happy Anniversary to you too Yuu-chan."

Mika allowed the other a moment to catch his breath. He wanted the moment where he'd present his gift to be special and memorable. As soon he was sure his partner was fine, Mika continued.

"Yuu-chan." Mika hesitated for a second, but swung the present from behind his back to his front, having it in plain sight for Yuu to see. "These are for you."

At first, Yuu thought that the present that Mika presented to him was a bouquet of flowers. They were wrapped up like a set of one after all. However, upon further inspection, he noticed that this was not the case.

His eyes grew wide with surprise, seeing all that was inside. Rather than a bouquet of flowers, Mika presented him with a bouquet of pens. The arrangement was rather random, having a mix of different colour inks and different sizes of leads in it, but Yuu didn't care. He felt like a kid in a candy store, seeing all the different types of pens that Mika was able to bring together.

"Do you like it?" Mika asked, but seeing Yuu wide-eyed and smiling answered his question for him. Yuu plucked a few pens from the bouquet and held them up, inspecting them. "Mika, this

is incredible! I needed some of these, and oh! I wanted to try some of those too! Oh man, I'm getting so many ideas right now! Thank you Mika, thank you so much!"

Yuu took the bouquet from Mika's hands and returned the pens he took. Mika smiled, feeling so happy to see him so happy. "I'm glad you like it Yuu-chan."

"And now for your gift." Yuu said, as he placed the bouquet on the bench beside them. Mika stood and waited for Yuu to present him his gift, but he didn't move at all which confused him. "Umm, where is it?"

"You're looking at it!" Yuu said, as he pointed towards himself. Mika broke out into a small chuckle as Yuu's smile widened. "I'm your gift Mika!"

"And you're not jumping out of a cake too. How perfect!"

"I was trying to figure out what would be the perfect gift for you. Admittedly, it was stressing me out more than it should have, but then an idea came to me. You always say to me whenever I try to buy something for you that all you need was me."

"I do say that." Mika said with yet another chuckle.

"So I thought I'd be your Anniversary present." Yuu took a step towards Mika and placed a hand on his cheek. "And this too."

Yuu leaned into Mika, with the other proceeding to do the same. The two closed their eyes as their lips locked with one another. The both of them savoured the warm and passionate moment they were sharing, both feeling fortunate and lucky to have the other in their lives.

"Happy Anniversary Mika."

"Happy Anniversary Yuu."


End file.
